Temporada 5
430px|link= La quinta temporada de la serie The Walking Dead fue confirmada el 29 de octubre del 2013.Fuente: The Hollywood Reporter. Comenzó a emitirse en el canal AMC el 12 de Octubre de 2014 y concluyó el 29 de Marzo de 2015. La transmisión internacional siguió estando a cargo de la cadena FOX, estrenándose en Latinoamerica y en España el 13 de Octubre del 2014. El programa está basado en el cómic homónimo creado por Robert Kirkman, Tony Moore y Charlie Adlard; desarrollado para la televisión por Frank Darabont. Scott M. Gimple continúa en su rol de showrunner durante esta temporada. El 07 de octubre del 2014 la serie fue renovada para una sexta temporada a estrenarse en el 2015.Fuente: Twitter Sinopsis Oficial de la Temporada 'Parte A' La cuarta temporada de The Walking Dead terminó con y con el grupo en gran desventaja de armas, de números y encerrados en un vagón de tren a la espera de un sombrío destino. La quinta temporada empieza poco después. Lo que sigue es una historia que teje los verdaderos motivos de la gente de Terminus con la perspectiva esperanzadora de una cura en Washington, DC, el destino de los miembros perdidos del grupo, así como nuevos escenarios, nuevos conflictos y nuevos obstáculos para mantener al grupo unido y seguir con vida. Historias se dividirán y se cruzarán. Los personajes encontrarán amor y odio. Paz y conflictos. Alegría y terror. Y, en la búsqueda por encontrar un lugar seguro permanente al cual llamar hogar, una pregunta los perseguirá... Después de todo lo que han visto, todo lo que han hecho, todo lo que han sacrificado, perdido y mantenido sin importar el costo... ¿En quién se han convertido? 'Parte B' Tras los trágicos eventos del mid-season finale - así como la pérdida de la posibilidad de una cura en Washington, D.C. - la banda de supervivientes de Rick Grimes se encuentra en el camino, sobreviviendo día a día y tratando de aferrarse a su triturada humanidad y disminuida esperanza. Despojados de seguridad y sin una dirección para el futuro, algunos del grupo están cerca de su punto de ruptura, algunos se encuentran endurecidos y fríos, y algunos simplemente tratan de aferrarse a lo poco que les queda. A pesar de que todavía están respirando, la línea entre el grupo de Rick y los muertos está empezando a desdibujarse. ¿Podrá haber algo en este punto que los traiga de vuelta a la vida? Episodios TWD_501_GP_0508_0326.jpg|'No Sanctuary'|link=No Sanctuary TWD-502-rick-lincoln-daryl-reedus-935.jpg|'Strangers'|link=Strangers TWD-503-rick-linocln-sasha-martin-green-935.jpg|'Four Walls And A Roof'|link=Four Walls And A Roof TWD-504-0001.jpg|'Slabtown'|link=Slabtown TWD-505-glenn-yeun-maggie-cohan-935.jpg|'Self Help'|link=Self Help TWD-506-carol-mcbride-daryl-reedus.jpg|'Consumed'|link=Consumed TWD-507-rick-lincoln-935-2.jpg|'Crossed'|link=Crossed TWD_508_GP_0807_0163.jpg|'Coda'|link=Coda The-walking-dead-episode-509-rick-lincoln-935-1.jpg|'What Happened And What’s Going On'|link=What Happened And What’s Going On TWD 510 GP 0902 0001.jpg|'Them'|link=Them The-walking-dead-episode-511-michonne-gurira-glenn-yeun-935.jpg|'The Distance'|link=The Distance The-walking-dead-episode-512-rick-lincoln-carl-riggs-935-1.jpg|'Remember'|link=Remember TWD_513_GP_1016_0152.jpg|'Forget'|link=Forget TWD 514 GP 1028 0086.jpg|'Spend'|link=Spend TWD_515_GP_1105_0150.jpg|'Try'|link=Try TWD-516-rick-lincoln-935.jpg|'Conquer'|link=Conquer Elenco Esta temporada posee 10 actores/actrices principales cuyos nombres aparecen en los títulos de apertura, así como también de una amplia gama de personajes recurrentes, estrellas invitadas y elenco de apoyo. right|300px|Elenco principal de la Temporada 5. 'Protagonistas' * Andrew Lincoln es Rick Grimes (14/16) * Norman Reedus es Daryl Dixon (14/16) * Steven Yeun es Glenn Rhee (14/16) * Lauren Cohan es Maggie Greene (13/16) * Chandler Riggs es Carl Grimes (12/16) * Danai Gurira es Michonne (12/16) * Melissa McBride es Carol Peletier (14/16) * Michael Cudlitz es Abraham Ford (13/16) * Emily Kinney es Beth Greene (5/16) * Chad Coleman es Tyreese Williams (8/16) 'Co-Protagonistas' * Sonequa Martin-Green es Sasha Williams (12/16) * Josh McDermitt es Eugene Porter (12/16) * Christian Serratos es Rosita Espinosa (14/16) * Alanna Masterson es Tara Chambler (12/16) * Seth Gilliam es Gabriel Stokes (10/16) * Lawrence Gilliard Jr. es Bob Stookey (5/16) * Andrew J. West es Gareth (3/16) 'Elenco Recurrente' * Tyler James Williams como Noah (10/16) * Ross Marquand es Aaron (6/16) * Tovah Feldshuh es Deanna Monroe (5/16) * Alexandra Breckenridge es Jessie Anderson (5/16) * Chris Coy es Martin (4/16) * Jason Douglas como Tobin (4/16) * Steve Coulter es Reg Monroe (4/16) * Christine Woods es Dawn Lerner (3/16) * Erik Jensen es Steven Edwards (3/16) * Austin Abrams es Ron Anderson (3/16) * Austin Nichols es Spencer Monroe (3/16) * Lennie James es Morgan Jones (3/16) * Maximiliano Hernandez es Bob Lamson (2/16) * Daniel Bonjour es Aiden Monroe (2/16) 'Participación Especial' * Denise Crosby es Mary (1/16) * Tate Ellington es Alex (1/16) * Robin Lord Taylor es Sam (1/16) * Keisha Castle-Hughes es Joan (1/16) * Cullen Moss es Gorman (1/16) * David Morrissey es El Gobernador (1/16) * Brighton Sharbino es Lizzie Samuels (1/16) * Kyla Kenedy es Mika Samuels (1/16) * Benedict Samuel es Owen (1/16) 'Elenco de Apoyo' * Corey Brill es Pete Anderson (5/16) * Michael Traynor es Nicholas (4/16) * Ricky Wayne es Oficial O'Donnell (4/16) * Major Dodson es Sam Anderson (4/16) * Jordan Woods-Robinson es Eric (4/16) * Teri Wyble es Oficial Shepherd (3/16) * Ann Mahoney es Olivia (2/16) * Elijah Marcano es Mikey (2/16) * Benjamin Papac es Albert (2/16) * April Billingsley es Theresa (2/16) * Travis Young es Greg (2/16) * Chris Burns es Mike (2/16) * Christopher Matthew Cook es Oficial Licari (2/16) * Marc Gowan es Percy (2/16) * Katelyn Nacon es Enid (2/16) * David Marshall Silverman es Kent (2/16) * Dahlia Legault es Francine (2/16) * Ted Huckabee es Bruce (2/16) * Mandi Christine Kerr es Barbara (2/16) * Kyle Clements es Oficial McGinley (1/16) * Rico Ball es Oficial Franco (1/16) * Andrea Moore es Ellen Ford (1/16) * Justice Leak es Hombre de bata con cuchillo (1/16) * Adam Boyer es Hombre de bata con bate (1/16) * Owen Harn es Hombre loco y sucio (1/16) * Anissa Matlock es Mujer de veintitantos (1/16) * Nelson Bonilla es Guardia de Terminus (1/16) 'No Acreditados' * Charlotte & Clara Ward es Judith Grimes (12/16) * Sammy Hadid es Oficial Alvarado (4/16) * Helen Jackson es Natalie Miller (3/16) * Curtis Jackson es Bob Miller (3/16) * Amber Dawn Fox es Oficial Bello (2/16) * Jarod Thompson es Oficial Tanaka (2/16) * Timothy Scott es Gavin Trevitt (1/16) * Drake Ethan Light es A.J. Ford (1/16) Notas right|230px|Volúmenes en los que se basa esta temporada. *Esta temporada está mayormente basada en los tomos 10, 11, 12 y 13 del cómic, titulados What Be Become,' Fear The Hunters',' Life Among Them' y''' Too Far Gone', respectivamente, y abarca las duras adversidades del viaje de los supervivientes hacia Washington, D.C luego de su reencuentro y la posterior llegada a la Zona Segura de Alexandría. *Alanna Masterson, Michael Cudlitz, Josh McDermitt y Christian Serratos son ascendidos a personajes regulares tras haber aparecido en capacidad recurrente en la temporada anterior.'Fuente:' ''The Hollywood Reporter *Andrew J. West es ascendido a miembro regular del elenco tras haber aparecido como estrella invitada especial en el último episodio de la cuarta temporada.Fuente: The Hollywood Reporter *A partir de esta temporada Emily Kinney, Chad Coleman y Michael Cudlitz obtienen un lugar en los créditos de apertura. *El actor Seth Gilliam se une al elenco regular de la serie a partir de esta temporada. **Esta es la tercera temporada en la que un actor es ascendido a personaje regular durante el transcurso de la misma, sin haber formado parte antes del elenco. **Pese a ser listado en la sección "Co-Protagonistas", es el único miembro del elenco principal que no posee imagen promocional alguna. *Esta es la primer temporada en contar con un total de 17 personajes regulares. * Esta temporada incorpora una nueva secuencia de apertura con fotogramas actualizados. La última actualización había ocurrido en la tercera temporada. * Lennie James vuelve a interpretar a Morgan Jones en esta temporada. ** Esta es la primera temporada en la que el actor aparece en más de un episodio. *Esta temporada retoma un factor ya existente, tanto en la serie como en el cómic, pero lo agrava y se convierte en un problema: La escasez. 'Esto, sin embargo, no es la principal amenaza de la temporada. *Esta es la última temporada en la que Andrew J. West, Lawrence Gilliard Jr, Emily Kinney y Chad Coleman forman parte del elenco regular. *Ross Marquand se integra al elenco recurrente y pasa a interpretar a Aaron a partir del episodio [[Them|''Them]]. *Tovah Feldshuh y Alexandra Breckenridge se integran al elenco recurrente e interpretan a Deanna Monroe y Jessie Anderson a partir del episodio ''Remember''. *Curiosamente los títulos de los últimos 5 episodios forman parte del discurso dicho por al final de Vatos en la Temporada 1: "I give it you not that you may remember time, but that you may forget it. For a moment, now and then, and not spend all of your breath trying to conquer it". *Esta es la segunda temporada (después de la Temporada 2) en la que ninguno de los títulos de los episodios está basado en algún volumen del cómic. *Esta fue la última temporada que tuvo un episodio escrito por Robert Kirkman debido a su salida de AMC en 2017. *Entre los '''personajes del cómic introducidos en esta temporada se encuentran: Gabriel Stokes, Theresa, Albert, Greg, Aaron, Eric, Nicholas, Olivia, Jessie, Ron, Mikey, Pete, Spencer Monroe, Erin, Tobin y Bruce. Imágenes Promocionales Rick_Temporada_5.jpg Glenn_No_Sanctuary_5x01.jpg Maggie_No_Sanctuary.jpg PromocionalTWDT5_07.jpg PromocionalTWDT5_04.jpg PromocionalTWDT5_03.jpg PromocionalTWDT5_02.jpg PromocionalTWDT5_01.jpg TWD_501_TyreeseSasha.jpg The-walking-dead-season-5-michonne-promo.jpg PromocionalTWDT5_06.jpg Rick_Promocional_Terminus_T5_06.jpg Rick_Promocional_Terminus_T5_01.jpg Rick_Promocional_Terminus_T5_04.jpg Rick_Promocional_Terminus_T5_08.jpg Rick Promocional Terminus T5 09.jpg Rick_Promocional_Terminus_T5_03.jpg PromocionalTWDT5_05.jpg Rick_Promocional_Terminus_T5_07.jpg Rick_Promocional_Terminus_T5_02.jpg Rick_Promocional_Terminus_T5_05.jpg PromotionalWalkersT52.jpg PromotionalWalkersT51.jpg PromoWalkerT5.jpg The-Walking-Dead-Season-5-Rick-Lincoln-935.jpg The-Walking-Dead-Season-5-Daryl-Reedus-935.jpg The-Walking-Dead-Season-5-Glenn-Yeun-935.jpg The-Walking-Dead-Season-5-Maggie-Cohan-935.jpg The-Walking-Dead-Season-5-Carl-Riggs-935.jpg The-Walking-Dead-Season-5-Michonne-Gurira-935.jpg The-Walking-Dead-Season-5-Carol-McBride-935.jpg The-Walking-Dead-Season-5-Abraham-Cudlitz-935.jpg The-Walking-Dead-Season-5-Tyreese-Coleman-935.jpg The-Walking-Dead-Season-5-Beth-Kinney-935.jpg The-Walking-Dead-Season-5-Sasha-Green-935.jpg The-Walking-Dead-Season-5-Tara-Masterson-935.jpg The-Walking-Dead-Season-5-Eugene-McDermitt-935.jpg The-Walking-Dead-Season-5-Rosita-Serranos-935.jpg The-Walking-Dead-Season-5-Bob-Gilliard-935.jpg The-Walking-Dead-Season-5-Gareth-West-935.jpg The-walking-dead-season504.jpg The-walking-dead-season500.jpg The-walking-dead-season502.jpg The-walking-dead-season50112.jpg The-walking-dead-season50010.jpg The-walking-dead-season503.jpg The-walking-dead-season501.jpg The-walking-ead-season505.jpg The-walking-dead-season506.jpg The-walking-dead-season-5-b-glenn-sasha-fog-935.jpg The-walking-dead-season-5-b-rick-lincoln-fog-935.jpg The-walking-dead-season-5-b-abraham-cudlitz-fog-935.jpg The-walking-dead-season-5-b-eugene-mcdermitt-fog-935.jpg The-walking-dead-season-5-b-glenn-yeun-fog-935.jpg The-walking-dead-season-5-b-michonne-gurira-fog-935.jpg Rick_5B02.jpg Rick_5B.jpg 10-TWD.jpg Maggie_Greene_T5.png Glenn_5b02.jpg Glenn_5b.jpg Michonne_5B02.jpg Michonne_5B.jpg Daryl_5B02.jpg Daryl_5B.jpg Walker_Season_5.jpg Walking-Dead-Cast-EW-T5.jpg Michonne-T5.jpg Michonne_EW_Photoshop.jpg Daryl_EW_photoshop.jpg RickS5.jpg RickT5EW.jpg BwJHASbIEAEKoi_.jpg_large.jpg Walkers_EW_Cover.jpg Daryl-Dixon-T5.jpg Rick-Grimes_S5EW.jpg GlennEWT5.jpg Gleggie.jpg RickEWT5.jpg MichonneEWT5.jpg DarylEWT5.jpg Walking-dead-GlennMaggie-character-magazine-issues-01.jpg Walking-dead-Rick-character-magazine-issues-02.jpg Walking-dead-Michonne-character-magazine-issues-03.jpg Walking-dead-Daryl-character-magazine-issues-04.jpg WalkerS5Promo.jpg TWD_20150128_163948.jpg The-walking-dead-season-5-b-daryl-reedus-494_FULL.jpg IMG_20150128_163929.jpg IMG_20150128_163932.jpg IMG_20150128_163945.jpg IMG_20150128_163941.jpg IMG_20150128_163935.jpg IMG_20150128_163921.jpg IMG_20150128_163917.jpg IMG_20150128_163926.jpg IMG_20150128_163909.jpg IMG_20150128_163853.jpg IMG_20150128_163913.jpg Rick-5tempromocion.jpg 1937471_370048716483606_5294754751965926626_n.png AW2_TWD5Bv2.jpg Trailers y Sneak Peeks Comic-Con Trailer The Walking Dead Season 5 The Walking Dead Season 5 First Sneak Peek 1 Season Premiere Full HD Referencias Categoría:Temporadas